


Inverted Paths

by SpazyFay



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Cheating, F/M, Fem boy, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other, Past Relationship(s), Romantic Comedy, tom boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpazyFay/pseuds/SpazyFay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette expected life to go from school to work and back again. It seemed so simple to her. Instead, life decided to give her new powers, a new friend, and an annoying partner. It doesn't help that all three of those things are breaking the wall she so carefully placed for herself. Will it be a gift or a curse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad Luck

It had to be a day like today for Marinette to have bad luck surrounding her. If it wasn't the alarm clock not functioning, it was the fact that the bus schedules messed up. That lead her to running all the way to Paris IV with only minutes to spare. It didn't help any that her outfit was in disarray as well. The baggy black jacket was the only one out in the open and her black tank top was actually her sleepwear. The only thing that really changed in her outfit was her baggy navy blue pants. In a distance you would think Marinette was a male. Her blue hair was cut as short as a boy would be and her face shaped up over the years. She never took the time to actually dress like a girl in the first place since her focus was on her studies.  

 

Her pace was still kept in a brisk jog while entering the school before she heard her cell phone ringing. The reporter-like ringtone was a sure fire way to know who was calling as Marinette was quick to answer. "Alya, please tell me class is canceled. I would love to eat before heading over to my next class." A giggle was heard from phone before there was even a response.

 

"Well, it's more like good news and bad news for you I guess! Yea, the class is cancelled for today but from what I've heard, your next class will need all of your attention. Hope you got some energy drinks in your backpack."  

 

Marinette sighed at the possibility of another lecture from her history class. It was not her favorite class of all time, but it gives her some possibilities for travel. Her dreams of a traveling photographer after college was almost in her grasp. Now that Marinette had more time, she could check what she did and didn't have in her backpack. All her supplies were inside more or less with just one item added in. A small jewelry box containing ladybug earrings. She could vaguely remember how she found them; a night of local shoots with using the box as a prop. The old man that gave it to her said it was for keeps and didn't take no for an answer.  

 

"Well there isn't any drinks in my bag, but I think I can spare some time at the café. Wanna join up with me? I am sure you have a lot of gossip from classes."

 

"So sorry girl but I need to use this time to meet up with the news club. New scoops to find and no time to waste. I'll make it up to you tonight ok? Love you, girl!"

 

A click was heard over the phone to signify that the call was over. Marinette was a bit disappointed but understood where her best friend was coming from. Ever since they came into the university, they didn't spend as much time with each other. Their interest were different but the passion is the same. They even promised each other to work together in certain projects. It is to be expected but she wished for some type of companionship during the stressful times.

 

Walking around the university, the cool air were a bit too frigid for Marinette's taste. Spring was just beginning but some parts of winter lingers around. The school itself was a sight to see from the insides. The stone walls looked slightly intimidating from some while the greenery in campus was just starting to bloom flowers despite the weather.  Taking the opportunity, Marinette took some pictures around the place with her Canon. It was the casual one that she always carries for more spontaneous shots. Taking a few of random students and even some of the flora, she almost forgotten why she began to wander about. Marinette was in her element and there were a few things that can break that world of hers.

 

"Hey! Why are you ignoring us?!"

 

Marinette heard the voice as her camera was now focused on an unfavorable scene. Two guys were getting a bit too close to a blonde haired girl. Zooming in a bit to the girl's face, Marinette could see the worry in the girl's green eyes. Marinette has seen this situation before with past clients. But this isn't a shoot and she didn't see anyone else trying to stop the boys in question. Marinette felt the need to defend the girl  she ran up to the scene at hand. "Can't you see she isn't interested? Or do you two love to hear 'No' over and over again?"

 

Now grabbing the attention of the boys, Marinette decided to place herself in front of the girl. She could tell the two could be able to place force on her but it was in a public area. They should be smart enough to figure out if a scene was caused, they would be placed as the bad guys.  One of them looked over Marinette and scoffed. "Oh I'm so scared of a dyke. Are you just trying to get into her pants too? Bet you are desperate enough to try to become the hero."

 

Marinette glared the one male down while she dropped her stuff gently on the floor. Another bully was nothing for her and it wasn't like she couldn't defend herself. She did have some fighting experience under her belt from all the teasing and torments from past classmates. "Wow, you resort to the dumbest reason. I do this because it's clear she doesn't want anything to do with you. Now if you wanna rumble with a _dyke_ , go ahead. I'm pretty sure the school's security will love to hear how this fight went down."

 

The spark was set on the males, seeing Marinette's stance as a act of aggression. Two against one isn't fair at all, but it will give the girl a chance to escape. What Marinette didn't expect was the blonde to stand next to her. The girl also placed herself in a fighting stance while her eyes were on the boys. "Two verses two seems like a fair fight. I.. do have some karate under my belt. So if you boys want to start..." The girl's sentence ended, her voice betraying how scared she was. Marinette looked her over for a bit and could feel how timid she was.  

 

The boys looked them both over and noticed a bit of a crowd was starting to form around them. "Forget this. You aren't worth getting expelled for blondie. Come on man, let's leave the lesbians alone." Once the males started to walk away, the crowd did as well. Some had looks of concern while others wanted to see the boys getting their asses handed to them. Once everything looked back to normal, Marinette was the first one to speak and relax her muscles. "Hey, are you alright? Do you know these guys?"

 

The girl looked up at Marinette and shook her head. Getting a better look, the girl's outfit seemed boyish in appearance. A white long sleeve buttoned down shirt with a olive green scarf around her neck was very simple for a day like today. She was also wearing some tight jeans that also wouldn't catch anyone's eyes. But looking back around her face, it was cute. Well more than cute, but Marinette was not willing to admit it. The girl's green eyes were innocent and a bit clueless to the world around her. Her long blonde hair was a bit messy from the previous encounter, some stands twirling around the scarf like a willow. It was beautiful and Marinette had to put down the urge to ask the girl for a picture.  

 

"They.. Just followed me. I thought if I went to a public place, they would just leave me alone.." The girl looked like she was going to cry but cleared her throat instead. "You didn't have to defend me. What if they hurt you? You're a girl.. They could overpower you.."

 

Marinette's eyebrows knitted together and a frown was on her face. "So what? I saw that no one was trying to help you. Would it have been better if those guys laid a hand on you?" The words were harsh to hear but they were also true. The girl could have been hurt or even worse sexually harassed. Seeing the girl almost in tears again, Marinette shook her head. "Ack, no don't cry... Here let's go to the café. I know some amazing hot chocolate and cookies that can help in forgetting those tools."

 

The girl looked over at Marinette and began to collect her side bag. "I can go for something sweet. I'll pay up as a thank you." Seeing Marinette try to protest, the girl patted the blue haired girl's shoulder. "I insist. It's the least I can do for putting you in this mess."  

 

As they both were walking over to the café, they kept their conversation on anywhere else. Marinette told the girl about her family's bakery and the girl told Marinette about the modeling she does on the side. Once they got into Marinette's passion for photography, the girl finally smiled. "You look so bright when you talk about your projects miss. Uh, maybe we should actually introduce ourselves. My name is Adrien."

 

Marinette looked over the girl in confusion before speaking. "The name is Marinette. I'm sorry to ask, but are you related or even know a certain model by the same name as you? He's pretty famous for his work."

 

Adrien's eyes widen and was about to speak before the sight of a reckless skater was in close range. Enough to know the skater was going to hit Marinette. "Look out!" Pushing the blue haired girl into the grassy area where they could both avoid the collision was a good idea.. At first. Once Adrien came to, they both locked eyes. Marinette's blue eyes were like an ocean that was about to suck Adrien whole. Her breathing made her chest rise up and down, making Adrien see more curves the black tank top was hiding. And her arms looked so awkward but almost in a pose with one above her head and the other below Adrien's...

 

Marinette's face grew red from sheer embarrassment. What she was touching was not the girl's side bag. In fact, she knows now that the girl is not actually a girl at all. Everything clicked from the previous conversation with the other boys. "Adrien... please get off me."

 

Adrien's face must have looked as red as Marinette as _**he**_ moved out of the way. This was not how he wanted her to know. "I'm so sorry! I just saw that guy and... Oh no.. Please forgive me. I should have told you earlier. I couldn't think of a way to tell you. If I disgust you, I understand." Adrien couldn't  bear to look at his savior in her eyes, his throat caught in guilt.

 

Marinette sat up and went to collect herself. Yes, finding out like that was a bit shocking to her. And yes, there could have been different ways to tell her. But today was looking like there would be surprises galore. Once she finally spoke out, her voice was soft as to not scare him. "You don't disgust me. If you feel comfortable like this, then don't feel bad.  Never feel bad for who you are." Moving a bit so she can touch the boy's knee she caught the boy's attention. "Besides, I am still up for the café if you are. But you sure as hell are not paying for me. We are now even."

 

Adrien saw the girl smile made him smile too. She probably will never understand how happy she made him feel inside. All the years looking like a girl made him an outsider. The only times he felt remotely male was when he was on set. But here she was, fully accepting him for who he is. "Well that's not fair..."

 

\---------

 

After the café, the two decided to exchange numbers and part ways. Adrien needed to go into a shoot and Marinette needed to take her classes. The day took a leap into fast forward and once the girl realized it all, she was walking out of the college. She slowly walked into the path that took her home as her friend kept talking about stuff that didn't interest her.  

 

"Mariiii~ Earth to Marinette! Hey girl snap out of it!"

 

"Hmm? What, did I miss something?"

 

"Girl you've been acting like this all day. Now spill, what's on your mind?"

 

"Well.. I kinda met **the** Adrien Agreste without knowing he was Adrien. Actually I thought he was a she for a while."

 

Alya grabbed her friend by the shoulders and shook her violently. "Are you nuts?! How did you find him? And how did you not think he was a guy? His photos speak for themselves." Shoving a phone in front of Marinette's face, it showed a slideshow of the model. Various poses of the guy either shirtless over the beach or him in a suit. His hair was always pulled back and his face looked more sculpted than usual.  

 

Blushing lightly, Marinette pushed the phone away. "He didn't look like that when I saw him ok? He looked so..soft? I dunno how to describe it! He just doesn't look like that!"

 

Alya looked over her friend and her smile turned devilish. "Well well, do I detect some feelings blooming within you? Maybe spring appeared to you much earlier than expected Mari."

 

Marinette glared at her friend, her nose wrinkling. "Get bent Alya. A boy like that doesn't see that in a girl like me. Besides, we just became friends! That would just be strange."

 

"Fine, deny it all you want girl. But at least you found a possible muse for your new projects. Remember all the spring season photo shoots you've been wanting to do?"

 

Marinette shrugged it off. "That's highly unlikely. Look, I'll see you tomorrow. I'm swamped with paperwork today."


	2. First Meet Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the two heroes meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will get rough, but I want this AU to be different. It might seem like they are kinda similar but just you wait... it will change o-o.
> 
> Yes, there has been some slight changes for Marinette. I will have fashion blend into her life little by little. But other than that, this will be my first ever published work (at least when I will be proud of). I will post the story on tumblr first but I will also place it here. My tumblr is the same name as my username here. I do hope you stay along for the ride.

Marinette was proud of how the day went. All classes went off without a hitch and she even got to spend some time with Alya. Coming back home to even an empty home was such a delight as Marinette plopped into her bed. “Compared to yesterday, this was a perfect day. I think I can celebrate with a night out. Maybe I can actually wear the earrings to make it extra special.”  Grabbing the box from her backpack, Marinette almost felt like there was something calling to her. Placing it in the back of head, she opened the box to place the earrings on. They felt cool to her skin as she decided took at herself in the mirror at the foot of her bed. It didn’t look like anything but she loved it anyways.  

 

What the girl didn’t expect was for the earrings to flash red as another red beam zoomed in front of her face. The beam itself started to fully take shape before its brightness disappeared. It was fairy-like in appearance as it fluttered around her. “I am so happy to get out of the box! Thank you so much Marinette.”  

 

Quickly moving where the pillows and blankets resided, Marinette wanted to rationalize everything. There was no way that a small red fairy was around. Maybe it is due to college stress or even someone slipped her something in the afternoon. Letting herself see her room again and the fairy is still around. It was patiently waiting for her to relax. “How do you know my name? How do I know you’re real?”

 

“I know a lot about you from the box. Your name, your interests, and even your sleeping quirks. Just because I was stuck there for a long while doesn’t mean I am blind to the world. As for me being real, I am! I am a kwami that helps the chosen one transform to fight evil!” It seemed excited as it flew to the Marinette’s computer. Once it was turned on, there were flashes of pictures. All of them were from different times and different people but there was one thing similar about them. They both donned a ladybug like suit as well as a cat like suit. “You see? I have lived many years with many versions of what you will become. And you need to become her to fight the wrong in the world.”

 

Marinette started to get out of bed while taking glances at her computer. The links for them were legitimate and from certain museums from all over the world. Seeing the fairy flutter again, Marinette shook her head softly. “Ok, so let’s say I believe you. How am I suppose to fight? All I have for weapons are my kitchen knives and I am sure my family would notice them gone.”

 

The Kwami giggled softly while getting closer to the girl. “You’re very silly. Once you say the word, I’ll turn you into Ladybug. Ladybug herself has weapons that can vanquish the enemy. She can even heal them from the negative thoughts rolling in their mind. Your enemies will be carrying something that make them evil and once you find the evil item, your job is to purify it. And of course, you aren’t alone! You’ll have a partner by your side that will protect you. I am pretty sure they are being talked to as we speak.”

 

Marinette sat down in her chair and started thinking about what is going on. On one hand, it could just be a hallucination or even a dream. It could be this fantasy she wanted to play out. If it is all a dream then it wouldn’t hurt to play it out. _But if it was real…_ Marinette looked over the fairy again while it flew around the room. “Hey fairy. Let’s try it out. Maybe I’ll be cut out for this superhero business after all.”

 

“Oh I knew you would say yes! And for the record, my name is Tikki. Now say ‘transform me’ and we’ll get right to business!”

 

 _Well here goes nothing then._ “Tikki, transform me!” Marinette felt her regular clothes flow out into a skin tight bodysuit. A mask donned on her face as she felt it stick into place as he felt her transformation stop. Looking over at her mirror, she saw that the tips of her bangs were red. She didn’t feel any different but she did notice Tikki not around. “Tikki? What am I supposed to do now? And why in the world do I have a yo-yo in this… polka dot purse?” So many answers that she should have asked Tikki but now can’t.  

 

Going up to the roof, Marinette used the yo-yo over a faraway building. Once it caught something, it yanked her out from her home. Initial panic and adrenaline rush aside, Marinette got the hang of the yo-yo after a few more swings. At that point, she took a glance at her city. It was so different from this perspective and everyone seemed so small. So far the girl liked the advantages. The wind on her face and the rush of moving one place to another thrilled her to no end.  

 

Ending on a rooftop close to the Lourve, Ladybug looked around for any possible suspects. She figured that she was dealing with thieves and the baddies were just regular criminals. Once she spotted a large figure wearing irregular clothing, she waited until they made their move.

 

Over by the Lourve, this figure did not look like a regular person. They looked almost like an Igor, misshapen and ugly. Their green skin was vibrant in the sunlight and their clothes were torn to shreds. Once it bellowed out into the skies, its blue eyes showed no pupils, as if it was were sclera lenses. “Mun make people pay! Mun show people how ugly THEY can be too!”

 

Ladybug took no time in taking herself to the scene. Swinging down to the ground she walked right in front of the creature to make it only focus on her. On the outside, she looked like she did this before. On the inside, she was as scared as the people running. But she couldn’t do that. She is now someone else. Deciding to place her voice in a higher pitch than usual, she placed a half smile on her face. “Well why don’t you try taking a swing at me? I am pretty sure you’ll fail.”

 

The Igor-like person growled in response, taking it as an invitation to attack. Once the swings were rolling, Ladybug kept dodging them with some ease. From her previous experience, the fighting didn’t seem too different than what’s she used to. The person fighting her must have had limited fighting skills. Or doesn’t have enough brains to figure a good strategy. Moving back and forth through all the blows, she tried to pin down where the evil item is. She knew the clothes weren’t it and the person didn’t look to have anything in their hands. Jumping over the creature, she did spot some earrings on the creature.  

 

 _That has to be it! But how am I suppose to get them?_ Ladybug then decided to use her yo-yo to tie them up, wondering in the back of her head how long the yo-yo can really go. Once she believed to have tied them up, she tried to grab the Igor’s earrings. In retaliation, the person head butted her all the way into a the building’s walls and loosened the yo-yo’s string. Ladybug felt the sharp pain on her back now figuring out this isn’t a dream. She is really fighting a bad guy and with her blurred vision is seeing the person escape.

 

Pulling her yo-yo back to her Ladybug tried to get her bearings. The pain went away after a while and her vision returned to her. “Great. Now where did Mun go?”

 

Swinging back into the rooftops, Ladybug went looking all over for Mun. She even tried looking over the alleyways in case Mun decided to hide. Stopping over the rooftop, she bit her lower lip in frustration. How is supposed to do this all on her own. Where exactly is this partner Tikki told her about? Did they reject the Kwami?  

 

Hearing steps behind her, Ladybug whirled her yo-yo blindly to capture the person. Turning around, she saw a person in a bodysuit. But this one was different from hers. As hers was adorned in black polka dots with red all over, this person was pure black along with cat ears and a belt tail. The only thing about this person that had any type of color were the greens of their eyes and their wild blonde hair that touched this person’s shoulder.

 

A low chuckle escaped this person’s lips. “Didn’t think my new partner would tie me up. Unless you wanted to have our first meeting to be special.”

 

Ladybug frowned at the person as she undid her yo-yo. “It’s called don’t get behind someone. You must be my new partner… Uh your name if you don’t mind.”

 

Seeing this person bow down, Ladybug could tell from the body type this person was a male. What unnerved her was how low he was trying to make himself sound. “Name’s Chat Noir. I’ve come to give you a lending paw whenever necessary. Did I arrive late to the party, my Lady?”

 

Rolling her eyes, she figured that this guy was some wannabe suave guy. She made her pitch was girly despite how much she wanted to kick Chat’s butt before speaking. “As a matter of fact, you are. There is a monster on the loose and we need to grab their earrings before they attack innocent people. Now if you can provide a distraction, all I would need is to grab the jewelry. Think you can handle that?”

 

Chat stretched out almost lazily and almost with the intent on showing off his muscles. “I’m pretty certain I can. Now where is the monster, purrty lady?”

 

“It’s Ladybug for one. And second… I have no idea. Mun got the better of me when I tried to grab the earrings.”

 

Chat looked her over and smiled. At least the smile was genuine and not like a smooth operator. “Then we’ll search together. I can go over the left and you can go over the right parts. More ground to cover means less hiding spots for Mun right?”

 

Ladybug returned Chat smile before turning around. “You’re pretty smart for a cat. Alright, I’ll alert you when I find Mun.” Using her yo-yo to swing, she couldn’t let him get away with making her feel uncomfortable. “Bye bye Princess!”

 

Chat blushed darkly at the word and let his real voice escape. “Don’t call me that!” He covered his mouth as he heard Ladybug’s giggles in the distance. Placing his voice the semi deep tone, he growled lowly. He guessed he earned that one.

 

It took some time, but with both of their effort they soon realized where Mun would pop next. Separately, they ran from rooftop to rooftop to the Eiffel Tower. Marinette was swinging around in her yo-yo and Chat was using his baton to reach greater distances. Once they got in range of each other, they looked at each other with sudden acknowledgement. They didn’t need words for how they figured out where Mun would be next. They even spotted the person roaring at all the people trying to have a good day.  

 

Once the both placed themselves in front of Mun, Ladybug pointed at the creature. “Chat, attack fast and make sure you try to blind them. They are slow to place any punches.”

 

“Yes Ma'am!" 

Chat was actually pretty agile when it came to battling. His punches were precise and his footwork was the best Marinette has seen in years. Coming to, she saw that Mun was only paying close attention to the "kitty cat” as Mun would call Chat. She was about to try to get close to the creature before she saw that Mun grabbed one of the street lights out from the ground. She almost warned Chat of the possible attack until she saw him pull back.

 

“I really wanted to try this out! Cataclysm!” His right hand was now infused with some black ooze like substance. Running back into the fray, all he did was touch the pole from Mun. All at once the pole turned to rust and crumbled beneath Mun’s fingers. “Ladybug, use your powers too!”

 

Ladybug was a bit lost at what Chat meant. Tikki never told her what to do. Feeling a bit off, she swung her yo-yo up into the air to see if that did anything. Fortunately for her, a swarm of a bright red lights surrounded her yo-yo to burst into a pack of chewing gum. “Wait this is my power? I can make gum appear?” Looking around to see what pack of gum can do, her eyes focused on Mun’s hands and feet. She also looked over to see they were close to a the tower itself.  

 

Taking one stick of gum in her mouth, she began to chew it and mix with her spit. “Chat, take Mun to the tower. Place their back behind it now!”

 

Chat didn’t respond to Ladybug but knew what she was getting at. Pushing the creature close to the tower was easy enough but holding them in place was a bit harder. He felt some of his endurance wavering as he came close to being on the defense.  

 

Ladybug  took no time in moving towards Mun, sticking the gum in its hand and feet. Once the two new heroes were together, they placed Mun’s arms to the tower. Once they immobilized Mun, Marinette took the earrings and break them. Out came out a butterfly, its negative energy waving over them.  

 

“Time to purify you!" Ladybug swung her yo-yo around and the yo-yo opened on its side to capture the butterfly. Touching the same side, it opened to show a pure white butterfly flying away to the top of the tower. The pack of gum then changed back again into the swarm of red light surrounded everything that was broken. And even Mun changed back into some plain jane, with messy hair and thick glasses on her.

 

"What happened? I remembered being dumped because I was too ugly to date and now I am at the tower..”

 

Ladybug walked over to the lady so she can lift her up. “It’s going to be ok. And as for the person dumping you, it’s a shame. The don’t realize that you are a very beautiful person. Everyone is in their own way. If he’s too shallow to see it then it’s his loss.”

 

The woman smiled a bit at the red suited girl. “It was so nice of you to say. How can I ever thank you?”

 

Ladybug looked over the earring being seen by a clumsy male and pushed the woman in that direction. “You don’t have to. ” Seeing the two people strike up a conversation, Marinette saw Chat. She was so confused at how he was looking at her. Before he was being a suave moron but now he looked like a boy that fell in love. _Ah crap._

“That was actually some quick thinking on your part. But how do you know they will end up together, My Lady?”

 

Ladybug shrugged. “I don’t. But if you don’t take that chance, time will pass you by. Life is too short for any second guessing if you know what you want.”

 

Chat grew into another genuine smile as he approached Ladybug. “Then how about we go on a date after this? We should celebrate our first victory.”

 

Ladybug was still in utter confusion before she heard beeping from both of them. “Uhhh we need to go. Those beeping mean something serious and I don’t want to find out what that means in public. See ya!” She swung her yo-yo around to flee away from the scene. The only things she can do what to go back home. It was turning dark and as soon as she stepped into her own rooftop, the last beep indicated that her transformation was over.  

 

Opening the door, she fell into her chair. Marinette never felt this tired in her entire life. Tikki flew out into the home, sensing that Marinette parents aren’t home. “I’ll go look for something to eat!”

 

Seeing her computer still on, Marinette saw her social media showing her news of the new heroes fighting and running in different directions after the fight was over. “Paris’ new guardians.. Wish I could add that into my resume.”

 

Taking her time in fully unwinding, she didn’t notice her phone vibrating until it fell on the ground. Marinette grabbed the phone and saw she missed a call from.. “Adrien?”

 

Calling him back, she heard some squealing in the background. She wanted to giggle at the excitement going around but she knew he would take it wrong. “I take it you have some exciting news?”

 

“It’s pretty obvious huh? I actually got to convince my father to go to the same college as you! The day we met, I was only scouting around. And since it has the subjects I need, I am joining in. I know that the semester is just started but I had some amazing luck! My choice classes were picked and I can start tomorrow.”

 

“Hey that’s amazing. I guess I will be seeing you more often around campus. Maybe I can show you to a few friends of mine. Or would that be too much considering..”

 

“Hmm? Oh you mean.. Aw, don’t worry Mari! I can just explain myself when they realize I am not a girl. But.. Can you be by my side when I tell them?”

 

Marinette’s face felt hot, her mind was on how cute he must look after asking her such a thing. _I hate when Alya’s right.._ “Uh sure! What are friends for?” _YUP. Friends._

Another squeal escaped from over the phone. “Thank you so much! See you tomorrow Mari!”

 

“Yea, see ya.” Once the phone call was over, Marinette buried her head on the desk. “Alya’s going to have a field day… Please let her be gentle.”


	3. Flustered Over Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the crew over coffee can be hard.

The morning after the attack was painful. Marinette felt every muscle ache to the point that she only got a simple black tank top and jeans from the floor. After the usual morning ritual, she walked out of her home to realize she woke up too early. The sky still had some stars shining brightly and the cold airs were keeping her awake. _I should have gotten something to eat.. Maybe there might be some coffee in my backpack somewhere.._ Walking around the empty streets of Paris made her smile. It might seem like a normal occurrence but with new eyes it was a peaceful sight. Her itch to take photos overcame her as she began to snap pictures with her Canon. One was of the street lights still shining brightly as the sky started to lighten up. Another was a close up of some dewdrops from a flower. The last picture she took before the oranges and reds hit the sky was of the school.

 

 

Looking over at the pictures over and over again made Marinette happy at the fact she took advantage of the lights. It looked almost professional to her. She wanted to share it with her friends. Walking to the closest bench she could find, Marinette sat herself down. The warmth of the sun's rays was like a blanket as her eyes closed. _Just five minutes.._ The girl was out like a light. It wasn't until her actual alarm clock plus a phone call truly woke her up. Her eyes opened to see the sun raised up significantly and students roaming around the campus. Grumbling, she felt her phone vibrate again and a generic ringtone shrieking loudly. "Hmm? Hello?"

 

 

"Good morning Mari! Oh, was it too early for you to wake up?! I didn't mean to disturb your sleep.."

 

 

Marinette smiled a bit as she heard Adrien nervously apologized over and over again. It was sort of sweet of him to be the one that calls her first. She can only guess that this was probably his first time calling someone like this. "Hey, don't sweat it. I am already in campus. If you wanted to meet up somewhere, I can make it in five minutes."

 

 

"That's great actually. I was too excited about today that I came over to the café you showed me yesterday. It's closed.. So maybe we can meet up over at the grassy area. You know near the one where those guys tried to... Well you know."

 

 

"Sure, but I can take you to a nicer part of the area. It is filled with flowers and they are perfect to take photos of at this hour."  

 

 

Hearing a familiar squeal made Marinette giggle. "Yes yes! Alright, I'll see you soon Mari. Bye!"

 

 

Marinette felt a new surge of energy flow through her as she began to run towards the café area. She did have enough time to text Alya to come over to the flower area with her boyfriend. Once Alya figured out she would get to see the model, she quickly said yes. Marinette wasn't sure if Alya was interested in him as a potential scoop or as potential eye candy. Either way, she knew Nino wouldn't be pleased with her behavior. Seeing a blonde in the distance, she stopped in her tracks. "Adrien! Hey over here!"

 

 

The boy turned around to grin at Marinette. His outfit was very adorable. He was wearing a over sized grey wool coat and his olive green long sleeve underneath along with his black pants and dress shoes. He looked like he stepped out from the club. The things confusing his gender was the pink hair clips that made sure his hair didn't get in his eyes. Running over to tackle hug Marinette, they both fell down onto the grass. "I'm so glad to see you Mari! I hope you slept well!"

 

 

Marinette's face felt hot again and her body starting to feel sore. "Yea I did but can you please get off? We still need to get to the place remember? Plus I don't want a repeat of the last time we were like this."

 

 

Adrien got the hint as he placed himself away from Marinette. Her blush went away from her face but it seemed that it transferred over to Adrien. "So sorry.. I am just so excited to discover a lot of things. I get to see a pretty area. I get to meet new people that you know. I also get to learn more! Everything is new to me.. I'm so happy you get to guide me, Mari."

 

 

Marinette's heart started to pound while the boy spoke. _Why does he have to be so HONEST? Why does he have to be so cute when he's excited. He's like a dog... wait no that's not right. Maybe a kitten? Yea, I can see him getting into trouble like a kitten.._ She cleared her throat, feeling that she took a bit to long to stare at Adrien. If he did catch on, he wasn't showing it. Standing up to walk in the direction of the flowers, she extended her hand to him. "Shall we begin the day?"

 

 

Once they began to walk, they went back and forth with some small talk. Marinette kept finding out about his schedules. He has to balance out school work and photo shoots. She would think that it would be stressful but the way he explained it, it was almost child's play. Maybe he learned to do it over time when he was home schooled. On top of it all, he had boxing practice, piano lessons, and Chinese lessons. Again he spoke as if it was normal for a guy his age to do this much. Marinette was surprised the boy can do it all and not fall into an eternal sleep. For Marinette, she talked about helping run the bakery, doing freelance photography while studying. Since she felt like she didn't have much to say after, she explained that after college she wants to travel the world with her friend. The more she opened her mouth about her dream, the more excited Adrien became.  

 

 

"I really hope your dream comes true Mari! Seeing the world is wonderful. Knowing you, I know you can handle everything the world has to offer. Just don’t forget little old me when you leave France, ok?"

 

 

"As if. I am pretty sure we'll meet someday. You have to travel too you know. And when that happens, I want to take a photo session with you."

 

 

"It's a promise, Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

 

 

Marinette paused for a bit, knowing they were already at the place. Her hands felt sweaty and she heard her heart beat at this point. She couldn't speak anymore as her lips were dry. _How can this guy have such an effect on me? He is just being himself. His perfect, adorable self. ACK no! I can't have this right now. Not when Alya is coming over!_

 

 

As if the fates decided to play a trick on the girl, another female ran over to greet her. The female's long and wavy locks were placed back into a tight bun. Her outfit was casual, her red plaid shirt opened to expose the white tank top underneath. A black skater skirt and white heels were the only things that showed she was out somewhere. "Marinette! Wow, you look so dead to the world. Here, have my coffee. It isn't as strong as you prefer but it's better than nothing." Once the girl saw Marinette mechanically drink the coffee that was given, the girl sighed. "Alright, something is up. The last time you were shell shocked was years ago when you know who dumped you." Looking over the new person, the girl smirked at the sight. A blonde girl squealing over some flowers. "Ahhh now I get it. Mari, it's ok to explore. She is super cute to boot. Nice going!"

 

 

Marinette was brought back to earth at the comment. Chucking the rest of the coffee, she shoved it back to the girl. "First of all, thanks for the sacrifice Alya. And second of all, that girl you think I'm fawning over isn't a girl at all! That's..."

 

 

The 'girl' walked over to Marinette with flowers all over 'her' hair. It wasn't actually helping Marinette's case at all. Once the 'girl' looked over the new girl, 'she' shied away to the blue haired girl’s side. "Um... Hello. I guess you must be a friend of Mari." The 'girl' placed 'herself' closer to Mari’s back, 'her' heart pounding from nerves. As 'she' felt Marinette's hand on 'her' head, 'she' tried to speak again. "Sorry for my manners. I am Adrien Agreste."

 

 

Alya's eyes widened after the "girl" spoke. "Wait.. There's no way you are Adrien! He is- and your are-"

 

 

"Alya what the hell did I tell you about running before me? I swear you never think.." A boy appeared in front of the group, heading to Alya's side. The tanned boy looked almost like he was from the military with his buzz cut. He was wearing a simple blue t-shirt and baggy black pants. His forearms showed tattoos of various things. From music notes to forms of graffiti art were shown. On one of the inner right arm, it had a symbol of the wifi swirling down into a vinyl record. It was a strange tattoo for both the girls but the boy never told them what that represented. "Hey Marinette! Nice to see you awake from the dead. Did you do any late night shoots again?"

 

 

Marinette grinned and handed him over the camera. "Early morning photos to be exact. Check em out while your girlfriend comes back to earth."

 

 

Looking over the pictures, the boy barely glanced at Alya's still shocked face. "Alright, I have to know now. Did the presence of Agreste shocked her so badly that I have to kiss her? And where is he anyways? The entire reason why we left early was so we can meet him." Nino gave the camera back to Marinette before looking at his surroundings.

 

 

Again, Adrien had to explain himself. Shaking his head so the flowers can leave his hair since it didn't look masculine. He even brushed his hair to the back a few times before stepping forward. "I am Adrien Agreste. Sorry for shocking your girlfriend. She doesn't believe that I am actually.. Well me ." 

 

 

The boy looked over Adrien before extending his hand. "Naw, I can see it. All you needed was to put your hair back. Name's Nino and welcome to Paris IV. Hope you can survive the semester dude."

 

 

Adrien smiled at Nino as he shook the boy's hand with gusto. "I can't believe you believe me! I have to go for hours to explain who I am. Thank you so much!"

 

 

"No need to thank me dude. I have some experiences with stuff like this so I have a knack for knowing genders. Isn't that right, **Marin**?"

 

 

Marinette turned her head to the left, suddenly interested in the trees. "That was that one time Nino. Let it go. They wouldn't have let me in otherwise."

 

 

Nino laughed as the other two people suddenly got interested. "I could have gotten you in since I knew the barkeep. And that awkward situation with that bear would have been avoided."

 

 

Marinette looked directly at Nino, taking steps to get in front of his face. "I learned my lesson. Ask first before going in. Now can we let the past go?"

 

 

"Well I hope so. I swear, all the wasteful efforts you go just for a picture.."

 

 

Adrien frowned in confusion. "Wait, just what does Mari do for a photo?"

 

 

Nino chuckled before moving away from Marinette. "Wouldn't you like to know little man? But that's a story for another day. We need all day to discuss Mari's blunders. Plus, I don't want the wrath of a demon on me this early in the day."

 

 

Adrien looked over Marinette, seeing how angry she has gotten. It was scary to see but he knew she was focused on Nino. Pulling over the sling of her backpack, he made sure her attention was on him. "Is this true Mari? Are you really a demon?"

 

 

Marinette wanted this embarrassing moment to be over. Adrien wasn't helping since he looked so concerned. "I just get really angry. Please don't believe that." Seeing that she didn't fully convince him, she moved away from him to get to Alya. "Hey I think we should all go to the café before we all have to run to our classes. I'm starving."

 

 

Once the girls started to walk, Adrien walked along at a distance. "Hey Nino, did I upset Mari? It feels like I hit a sore spot when I asked her about the demon thing."

 

 

Nino pushed Adrien along even though they kept a safe distance from the girls. "Well that was my bad. It's also another thing about her past. It was an old nickname someone gave her. That person usually used it when she got angry, which actually didn't happen often."

 

 

"That's an awful nickname... Who in the world can be that cruel?"

 

 

"We don't talk about that person anymore. You should know well enough that they were cruel. May you never met that person dude."

 

 

Adrien was still curious on who it was that would be so mean to Marinette. Before even attempting to ask Nino for more, they all arrived at the café. Inside it was busier than the last time he visited. People were waiting in line for their coffee as some others studied. Waiting in line first before the rest of the group, his mind still wondered about Marinette's past. _She always tells me on what's going on now.. But she does avoid certain questions like her old schools or even any childhood memories. What memories is she scared of me knowing?_

 

  

"Excuse me? I'm sorry if you are still looking at the menu, but I do have more customers to tend to."

 

Adrien focused on his surroundings as he saw the barista. The male was looming over him even if he was probably as tall as Nino. His vibrant red hair was pulled back into a ponytail and his blue eyes were piercing. Adrien wanted to say anything, but he was too scared. The male in question wasn't intimidating but it was strange that he stares so intently at him. Adrien was slowly reminded of the two males from a few days ago. "I... I want..."

 

 

There was a feeling of someone touching Adrien's shoulder. The grip was familiar to him as he saw blue from the corner of his eyes.

 

 

"Nathanael, cut it out. Can't you see we're a part of a group?" Marinette smiled politely and her grip didn't falter. She had a feeling some people were going to intimidate Adrien. But she didn't expect the barista to be one of them. "We will take some coffee, one black of course. Now for food, just give me your best egg sandwich. I skipped breakfast and I don't think I will function without something in my stomach."

 

 

The male changed his stare over to Marinette. His body language was now a lot different. He was relaxed and even gave her a grin over her food comment. "Mari, I wish I can say I didn't expect this. Why are you never careful about yourself?"

 

 

"Hey it been a week since the last time I asked for food. Or should I go somewhere else for my needs?"

 

 

Ringing up the rest of the orders made from the others at earshot, Nathanael shook his head. "Please don't. The manager would kill me if I ran off one of the regulars." Once the total was shown at the register, he looked over at the group. "So who is deciding to pay for all of this?"

 

 

Adrien took no chances as he placed a bill over the counter. "Keep the change.." He looked at Nino for a second. As if he understood, Nino pulled Alya over so they can all find a seat.  

 

 

Marinette was confused over the situation. Adrien was acting normally until now. Was he just intimidated? But he would have ran away or went behind her. Something wasn't right with him. Seeing that they were the last people to order, she was just standing there.  

 

 

Nathanael arched his eyebrow at the fact his tip was over fifty percent. He didn't do anything special. "Hey Mari. Who is that girl? I never seen her around these parts. Does she always act shy around new people?"

 

 

Marinette nodded without thinking about the her pronouns floating around. "I was hoping Adrien would be fine but I guess not. Homeschooling doesn't prepare you for the outside world." She then looked over Nathanael, noticing a few things about him. His eyes never left Adrien. It was almost like... "Wait! Before you try anything, I have to let you know. Adrien is a guy."

 

 

Nathanael looked over Marinette in confusion. "You're pulling my leg Mari. How can that cutie be a guy? Everything about her screamed feminine. And her voice was so light. She can't be a he."

 

 

Marinette was rolling her eyes at the way Nathanael was describing Adrien. He wasn't wrong at all but Adrien was more than that. "Ok since you don't believe me I want to make a bet on it. If he's a guy like I said he is, you owe me another meal. And if it's a she, I'll..." She paused since she was trying to find a perfect punishment for herself.  

 

 

Nathanael's blue eyes had a bit of a glimmer, knowing fully well what her punishment would be. "If it is a girl, you're going with me to see a show. In a dress."

 

 

Marinette glared at Nathanael. Of course he would say a dress. She didn't hate wearing them, but she didn't like them either. "Fine. The bet is on."

 

 

They shook hands as Marinette left for the pick up counter. Her order was ready as she grabbed all of the items with her two hands. It wasn't a lot to carry but she was hoping not to trip over anything. The moment she placed the items on their table, she sighed in relief. "Alright now everyone can eat."

 

 

Alya and Nino both were quick to taste their meals but Adrien was slower. He picked a bit at his dessert but there was no intention of eating. Marinette caught this as she placed herself next to him. "Hey, your macaroons will crumble if you don't take a nibble. Or did you wanted something else?"

 

 

Adrien looked over Marinette and the item she got. "Can I have some of what you have? We can share."

 

 

Marinette just nodded, hoping that it will make him feel better. At first she was trying to split the sandwich in half but Adrien refused.  

 

 

"I don't eat a lot. You'll take a bite then I'll take one too. Ok?"

 

 

Marinette felt a bit off from the request but she knew it was an innocent one. She took a bite from the sandwich and handed it over to Adrien. Adrien didn't hesitate biting over were Marinette's bite marks were, slowly tasting the meal. Handing the meal back, he began to smile. "That was enough for me. Thank you Mari. You're the best!"

 

 

Marinette was confused over what was going on. Nino tried to look like it didn't matter to him while Alya had a cat like grin to her. _Why is everyone acting strange? It's just a bite. I know if anything Alya will tell me later._ Biting in the same place, Alya's grin went wider. _Ok so I bit over what Adrien bit, big deal. It's not like it was a kiss. It's just his mouth over.. The meal..._ Marinette blushed as she tried to drink her coffee.

 

 

Adrien took notice of what Marinette was doing and was curious to why the atmosphere has changed around them. "Hey are you ok? You aren't getting a fever are you?"

 

 

Marinette tried to drink her coffee as slowly as she could before speaking. "No, it was the coffee! The steam really heats you up!" Her voice was nervous, her pitch slightly higher than normal. Moving a bit away from Adrien, she went to step out. "I should get some water. I'll be back!"

 

 

Seeing the girl walk away, Adrien looked over at Nino. "So did I do it right? I am not sure why you call it a friendship meal since it didn't taste any different to me."

 

 

Nino looked over at Alya, shrugging. "Well that's the thing. You have to do it many times until you can taste the difference. Right Alya?"

 

 

Alya nodded as she tried to keep herself in check. "Oh he is absolutely correct. You can try again later when I convince the girl to get some desserts from her family's baker. This café has some of their items but they are really poor imitations. If you have a killer sweet tooth, they are the place to satisfy it."

 

 

Adrien smiled at the thought of trying out Marinette's family's cooking. "Yes, maybe the friendship meal will actually work! Thanks for the advice as well. Meeting new people scare me and the look the boy was giving me.. It was not friendly to say the least."

 

 

Alya looked Nathaniel over as he was ringing up Marinette's new order. "Him? Nathanael wouldn't hurt a fly. The guy is an artist. He draws to be more accurate. And even more accurate than that, he loves to draw poses from the people that volunteer their time. Some of them actually turn out to be great paintings. A lot of people want to volunteer to become the next inspiration. He almost never asks permission for anyone to be his muse. Well the only one that denied him was..."

 

 

Nino then picked up on what Alya was hinting at. "Well Marinette did more than just deny him a pose. She denied him a date."

 

 

Adrien looked over as he saw the banter Marinette and Nathanael were doing. It was teasing at first but then he saw how she would back off. Nathanael was apologetic but tried to push some boundaries. It would explain why he was so gentle around only Marinette. Adrien saw the scene, confused. He's never seen a girl so guarded like Marinette. Like she always has to watch her back. 

 

 

Nino then tried to grab Adrien's attention. "Well it might not be an issue anymore since he got to see the newest hottie in this café." Adrien was quick to look back at Nino, feeling that the "hottie" was him.

 

 

"But I'm a guy! I don't even like guys like that!"

 

 

The couple fell silent as they saw Adrien stand up. He was the one looking angry. He was actually tired of all the males looking at him like he was a piece of meat. Girls were easier to handle since they didn't get too aggressive. But men were different. Men didn't care about how aggressive they can be. _I must have been such a jerk to Ladybug... I promise to never do this to her again. I care for her so much, even if we met for a moment. But now I have to deal with this._

 

 

Marinette looked over Adrien as he placed himself close to the counter. He was doing something he never did before. He glared down at someone. It was even more surprising when he forced Nathanael's right hand down his long sleeve. "Adrien, what are do-"

 

 

"Do you feel breast? No? That's because I'm a guy! I might not look like it but I am what I am. Or do you want me to prove it to you some other way?" Once Adrien attempted to place Nathanael's hand over his crotch area, Nathaniel pulled his hand away.

 

 

"I don't need that much evidence! Mari, please pull your friend back into the table before more of a scene happens. I can already feel girls staring at us..."

 

 

Mari nodded as she pushed Adrien away. Nathaniel was right, girls were fawning over the fact boys were close to each other. She even thought the same way since she was at ground zero. _Remind me to never call him a girl in my entire life..._ Once they got back to the table, the store was buzzing with conversation. Both Alya and Nino were a bit shocked for words as the other two returned to their seats.

 

 

After a few awkward moments, it was Nino who decided to speak up. "Ok so I know now not to mess up your gender. I'm just not sure if Alya would kill you for doing that to me or try to film it all."

 

 

Alya smiled at Nino. "Oh you know I'd do both. No one touches my man without me saying so. But seriously, good going Adrien. You actually got angry enough to defend yourself. You didn't even stutter for once!"

 

 

Adrien nibbled on his dessert as he was giving himself an excuse not to talk. He was at least glad no one knew who he really was or his father would punish him for it. But if someone decided to film it however...

 

 

Marinette finished her sandwich with a few bites before looking over the clock. "Hey we need to get to our classes. Nino, why don't you help Adrien out with his schedule? If I don't run now, I'll have to skip history and I can't afford to miss it again. See ya later you guys!"

 

 

Seeing the girl rush was not an unusual sight for Nino and Alya. Adrien on the other hand was a bit saddened at the sudden leave. And the look did not escape the couple's eyes.

 

 

Nino tapped Adrien over the shoulder. "Let me look at your classes so I can tell you where to go." Once he was handed the paper, Nino nodded. "Well you have some of the same classes as Alya and me so there shouldn't be a problem here. One class in particular is where you would have to be on your own... But you should also leave this joint too. Looks like you have history class in about ten minutes." Seeing the boy's worried look, Nino and Alya stood up. "Hey don't sweat it! We got you covered. Don't forget to grab a seat near Marinette. She is very good at taking notes."

 

 

Once the rest of the group started to run outside, Nathanael looked at the table's mess. It wasn't unusual to pick up after people's messes. "Well I guess I owe Mari a meal. I was so hoping to see her in a dress. Maybe the next time then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe one day I will actually do a spin off between Nathanael and Fem!Adrien. Maybee.


	4. Suiting Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of fun dressing up.

Classes once again were a breeze. History was filled with some laughs, now figuring out Marinette’s new classmate. There were just another class so the rest of her time was spent on walking around the streets once again. Even if she wanted to take pictures, she preferred to take in the sights. There was always something new that Paris had to offer. Sometimes it was a form of an artist around the corner. Other times there was some dancers. Today, someone decided to sing. It was a wonderful tune even if she couldn’t hear the words quite right. Walking over to give a tip she saw a sign stating that it was in English. Texting the songs title, she walked back into the streets.

 

_Well so far, I’ve been having some great luck so far. But it seems too perfect… But I rather not jinx it._ The blue haired girl was just thinking of heading home before the reporter ringtone cut of her steps. “Alya? I thought you were going to an interview.. Or was that next week?”

 

“Did not think you would forget girl. It have today off and I am hoping we can go to the shopping district. I’ve been dying for some new looks.”

 

“Well… Why not? But put me in anything skimpy, and I’ll make sure you regret it.”

 

“Owch! Alright alright. Meet you at the store. You know the one.”

 

Once the conversation was over, Marinette only strolled along the alleyways towards the shopping district. Because of her sneaking out in the night for photo shoots, she knew every tiny vein of the city. So a long walk can turn into a few twisting turns for this photographer. Marinette walked around until she saw a familiar turn. Stepping outside of the alleyways, she found herself smack in the middle of the shopping district. Shops of any clothing were around, even some of the unsavory types. Marinette would usually come over some of them for clients so she had a knack for fashion. This time she was looking at one store in particular. One that had a sign of pastel and polka dots. Once she saw it, she spotted her friend.. Along with the boys.

 

Alya was up to something. The poker face she sported on was showing Marinette nothing as Alya came close to her. “As always, you come over so quickly. I was talking to Adrien about how you pick clothing for clients and he wanted to know which you usually go to. So here we are.”

 

Before the girl could even speak in outrage, Adrien walked along side Alya. His face was filled with wonder, distracting Marinette. “I wanted to see how you pick clothes for people. Alya told me you have a knack for fashion. I even brought my makeup kit in case we were going to take some photos after. ”  

 

The eager face he was giving Marinette was something she couldn’t refuse. She even wondered if the boy was doing this on purpose. “Well I can’t say no..” Before she could even say more, she was pushed along the shop from her two friends. Hearing the last member snicker, the sinking feeling came up. _This really can’t be good for me.._

 

Once inside the group saw the store in its entirety. It had one floor dedicated to solely women’s fashion. It had all the latest style of the season as well as some bathing suits. They even had some international styles for the adventurous types. In the center of the room had some accessories along with wigs for sale. In the other floor, it contained all male clothing. Even if the styles were different for each room it was decorated the same. The only things that were setting them apart from other shops were the small corners that look like places to take photos with.  

 

The girls decided to look over some clothing while the boys went upstairs. Adrien was impressed with the variety of clothing and took interest in some international clothing. Nino knew the game Alya was getting at as he tried to get into some type of conversation.  

 

“Hey Adrien, how are you liking the outside world so far?”

 

Adrien stopped as his arm was filled with some strange attire. “Honestly I am in love with the world. This is the first time I get to hang out with friends. Plus I get to know more about Mari..”

 

Picking up on the faraway look in the boy’s eyes, Nino knew what to say. “I take it Mari has been secretive about her life. Don’t get me wrong, she did that with me too. I was the one taking her best friend away from her.”

 

“So how did you do it? Obviously there is stuff we all keep a secret. But Mari doesn’t let her guard down for anyone.”

 

Nino pushed the boy over one of the fitting rooms. “She does it for a reason. Whether or not she lets you in is up to her. But it doesn’t mean you can’t prove to her. Just be yourself dude. I am sure in time she will get to open up. Now get over there and work your magic. I want you to knock those girls dead.”

 

Back with the girls, they both decided on something for the warmer weather hitting soon. They were already in one of the fitting rooms, dressing up. Once they got out, Alya checked herself out in the mirror. She was donning a grey top baseball shirt with jean shorts. She wrapped a red and purple plaid long sleeve over her hips as her hair was let down. The girl was very impressed with the simple do. “Come on Mari! I know you are ready!”

 

Marinette opened her door reluctantly as she stood along with her friend. Mari wore a black shirt with a white button down under. The button down shirt was rolled up to expose her arms which was rare for her to do. She made sure her dark blue ribbon was tied neatly under the collar. Her white pants were snug on her body, the belt wrapping around loosely. “What do you think of it? It feels like I am ready to hit the town. Are you sure you aren’t planning to go to the club?”

 

Alya laughed at her friend’s assumption. “Why can’t you just accept the fact I want you to look good? But I’ll pin the idea for later on in the week. The only times you go out is to take photos.. You need to unwind.”

 

Marinette looked over herself a bit more closely. She does seem more well put together than usual. Maybe it was because of the first battle but there was an small interest in herself. There was a bit more confidence that wasn’t there before. To everyone else, she had some fake confidence around. But the way she stood and the ways she walked was a slightly more aggressive. “I like the work that I put out. If I slack off, then I won’t be able to grow.”

 

“There’s a major difference to sharpening your skills and tiring yourself out. You’re in need of self treatment and this is what the doctor ordered! We’re taking this with us.” Alya went next to her friend to take a few photos together. Some were blurry so they had to redo them. It took a few more until Marinette let herself smile. Alya noticed her boyfriend coming around to the fitting rooms. 

There was some whispers of a conversation between Nino and another boy in the distance. Once there was a agreement, Nino went close to the girls. “Well girls, turn around and get ready to swoon.” After Nino made a hand motion to the male, the figure came closer to the rest of the group.

 

At first the girls were confused at what they were looking at. Here is a male they never met in their life. His outfit was from the international brands and it made him more exotic looking. He wore a brown jacket with some faux fur tuffs around the hooded area. Underneath the jacket he wore a beige long sleeve and adorned a long necklace. His black pants were slightly sagging and his boots made him look slightly lazy.  

 

Alya looked up at the guy’s face to a familiar green eyes. “…No way. Adrien?”

 

The male gave a small laugh while he touched his pulled up hair. “Hey I told you I dress myself up when I do photo shoots!” He then looked over Marinette, his boots giving him a few more inches. “So what do you think Mari? It’s a big difference.”

 

Marinette wanted to back off from this newer version of Adrien. She knew he was the same boy that she first met. But seeing him like this reminded her of someone she wanted to forget. _No, this isn’t him. He left a long time ago. This is your friend. Relax._ Looking back up at him, she could tell the worry in his eyes. She can’t have him suspect. Not now. “It is different than what I am used to. You look exactly like in the pictures.”

 

Adrien knew not to question the change in her mood. As Nino said, she will only be willing to open up if she wants to. He took a step back to give her some space. “Wow, you look really amazing. I never get the chance to see you dressed up. Maybe you should do this more often.” Seeing how her attitude change into something he couldn’t point out, he decided it was best to continue. “Hey, why don’t we get some pictures together? I want to capture this moment with everyone.”

 

Marinette only nodded her head as she was pushed by her friends. She was at a loss for words at this point. A compliment from your crush was a bit more effective than it should have been. There was no denying it by now. Marinette was falling for the boy in front of her. It wasn’t an intense feeling but one of ease and care. As if his words could protect her from herself.  

 

Her head was still in the clouds while Alya took some group pictures. She wasn’t sure if she smiled in all of them. All she could remember was making sure she did some small poses as requested. She didn’t even notice that it was only her and Adrien taking some poses together. _This feeling feels so light, almost like I’m flying. Or even when I swing around Paris. But what am I going to do with this? I can tell he just wants us to be friends._ Slowly she came off her emotions as the final pose was finalized. It was one where Adrien was hugging from behind her. It seemed innocent as a genuine smile grew from Marinette. 

_If this is as close as we will get, I don’t mind. I don’t want this to grow into something more. I like him and I don’t want to force my feelings on him. It will be nice if he did return them one day. But for now, this is more than enough for me._ Marinette went away from Adrien as soon as she heard that the photo was taken. “That was actually fun. I never really get the opportunity to be from the other side of the camera. I can only hope Alya is taking quality shots.”  

 

Alya attempted to throw some clothing in Marinette’s general direction. “You aren’t the only one with skills on camera you know!” Seeing her best friend dodge the clothing, she shook her head. “One day you will run my patience dry. Look, I have another surprise for you. Get back in and don’t get mad.” Her eyes then went to Adrien once Marinette reluctantly went into the room. “Nino also sent you something as well. Same warning. Now go!”

 

Marinette heard some talking in the distance, wondering what else of a plan Alya cooked up. _Why in the world is she doing this? And why is there a dress here?! Fine, I’ll bite. It’s not like I can’t get her back later._

 

Stepping outside, she was wearing a wine red dress with a long tail. It looked simple enough. In her opinions it was too little. Her arms were exposed as well as her legs. It even had a bit of a plunging neckline. Marinette like she was going out to a show. Walking to the couple, Marinette crossed her arms. “You both are going to get it. What is the point of all this?”

 

Alya grabbed Marinette from her shoulders so the girl can get a better look at herself. “Simple. You actually look cute in a dress. They may not be your thing anymore.. But you have to remember what gifts you possess!”

 

Stepping into the room, Adrien appeared in a dress. The black dress itself was of a prom attire, covering his legs. There was a diamond necklace gracing his neck while his chest area also was covered in those sparkly rocks. Even his makeup was wiped away and his hair was placed down. He looked like the prom queen. “This actually was strange to put on. How do girls put their hands on their back like that?” He looked over Marinette and was in awe of what she wore. “Mari, are you sure you never modeled before? I bet if I take you on a shoot, they will want you!”

 

Marinette shook her head, looking Adrien over. He was more than cute. He looked more beautiful than herself. “I don’t think so. I’m really short so I don’t think I would fit in anyone’s clothing. But still, thanks for the compliment.”

 

This was the oddest way to grow their friendship but for the both of them it was fine. Marinette was glad that Adrien was more comfortable in his own skin. Adrien was happy to see Marinette let her guard down, if only by a little bit. They were about to walk close to each other when they heard scream from outside.  

 

Loud barking was heard and one person decided to rush inside the shop. “Someone is turning people into statues! Everyone run!”

 

Everyone was in a frenzy except for the ones in dresses. They both went back into their respective areas and wore their regular clothing. One was faster at the transformation, quietly sneaking out from the second floor. The other transformed to run into the back alleyways. They both didn’t meet each other until they were right in the middle of chaos. One person was throwing a certain light at people. Once the people touched the light, they solidified.  

 

The female was laughing, attire was of a black and white jumpsuit. She carried a mirror while her yellow orbs searched for more victims. “Soon everyone will be a masterpiece, Courtesy of Medusa!” Once she angled the mirror so it can make light, more people frozen solid.

 

Ladybug looked over at the woman’s mirror. She wanted to avoid the cat to feel its light but she needed him to distract. “Chat, can you find a way to distract the woman? Maybe I can conjure up something.”

 

“I believe I can handle a simple distraction. Just do what you need to do Ladybug.” Without much banter or flirting, the cat soon leaped close to the akumatized victim. Seeing the statues all over, he hatched a plan of his own. “Try and catch me! Extra points if you get me in a pose.” He saw how intrigued Medusa was as she kept angling the mirror. The game actually turned easy for Chat as the light hitting the previous victims didn’t affect them. He was getting used to the dance they were doing, knowing that his supply of statues were dwindling.  

 

Ladybug then went to use her magic powers to reveal a very large tarp. She was happy this one made sense to her as she looked for a place to use it. Taking no other chances, she swings up into the sky to a building. Tying the tarp around the nearest buildings, she knew she needed Medusa to come to her. “Oh Medusa, maybe a ladybug statue would suit Paris more.” Seeing how the woman stopped her pursuit to run for her, she ran into the dead end not too far away.  

 

Medusa saw the girl in the corner, her grin showing off her long canines. “That wasn’t very smart of you girl. Now all I need is to hit you with my mirror and it will all be over. Let’s start with your legs so I can sntach off those earrings of yours.” Once she tried to angle the mirror, she couldn’t find any way to have light hit it. “What the..” Looking up, the woman hissed.

 

“Chat Noir! Now!”  

 

Out from the shadows, the cat pushed the woman enough so she can let go of the mirror. Once it shattered, the purple butterfly flutter out. It was making an attempt to escape but Ladybug was quick to capture and purify it. Another moment longer and Ladybug healed the entire district. The duo went close to each other as the cat decided to bow down to Ladybug. This was very confusing to even see this cat turn from wanna be alpha to this.

 

“My lady, I need to apologize for my behavior last time. It was my first time being someone new. And I thought being a strong man would be something that would make my partner proud. All I ended up being was.. Well a guy thinking I can get you with some pathetic words.”

 

Ladybug was surprised by the cat’s apology. She would never think he would think his actions would negatively affect her. Slowly she went next to him, lifting him up so he can see her. “If you are trying to be a man, then doing this was a good start. Look, I understand about being different in suit. I feel more confident and I feel like I can be the me I can be.” Seeing the boy pay attention to her, she placed her hands on his shoulders. “Try each and everyday to be the man you want to be. Don’t do it for my sake but for yours. Maybe it will leak into our own civilian lives. Maybe it will make both our lives better.”

 

Hearing the beeping sounds, Ladybug walked around Chat Noir as she swung her yo-yo out into a faraway building. “I need to count on you Chat. Don’t beat yourself up about the last time. If anything, it’s water under the bridge. See ya later.”  

 

Once Ladybug went out of the scene, Chat stood there as some people went to cheer for both of them. He felt his admiration grow for this girl. He also felt something else grow inside of him. “I thought this was only felt in some strange fairy tale. But now I know for sure. I love this girl.” He then used his baton as it extended. He only went a few building away and into the alleyway connecting to the store before detransforming.  

 

Out popped out a small black cat-like creature. It looked around and laughed at his chosen one’s get up. “I don’t think Ladybug would have said the same thing if she saw you like that!”

 

Adrien looked down at the dress he wore and shrugged. “You’re wrong Plagg. I am sure she would like me even if I was in this.”

 

“Of course. And she will pick you up and call you her little princess~” The creature saw the boy’s red face and chuckled. “Maybe I can find her myself and-”

 

“Plagg do that and no more cheese for you!”

 

The creature groaned as it went to hide in the puffy parts of the dress.  "Killjoy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's up to date. Currently in works of chapter 5. QuQ I really am in love with this scribbles.


	5. Conflicts and Confusion

 It's been two semesters since Marinette dawned her new persona. There have been some heavy akuma attacks and she had to balance everything. It did make her give up some photo projects to focus more on her school work. There was even some weekends she would catch up on actual social time. Even if she has to tell some lies, her other life was worth it. Kicking butt all over Paris did have its perks. She even took some fun flirting back with Chat Noir. It was harmless and even he knew it, according to him. Marinette did have a bit of a feeling he wanted to do a bit more. They did have a small conversation about boundaries but nothing more.  

 

Marinette was quite happy for the upcoming summer break. It means she can finally take on a major project. As luck would have it, there was a group asking for some artist of all types. Once she got the confirmation, she went over to college. The meeting was set up over by the recreational room nearby the library. Once inside, she got to see who she will be working with. There are some people she recognized from some classes. Others were new and had to be introduced to.  

 

One person in particular was excited to work alongside Marinette. Once she felt her shoulder tapped, she saw red hair and blue eyes. "Nathanael, I am guessing you are trying to find inspiration here?" Seeing his grin, she was a bit proud of her assumption.  

 

"You caught me. But I am also wanting to do this too. This will be a chance for some of the professionals to see our work. Maybe we will both get some recognition. And well.. Who knows? You and I might be over at a show as presenters." Nathanael couldn't really help but be excited for the chance to work with Marinette. Normally she would be so guarded but she's different during work.  

 

Marinette had a brief daydream of a gallery before looking over Nathanael. "Well here's to our chance in the spotlight." Seeing the whiteboard, she noticed the theme was Night and Day. It wouldn't be too much of a problem. _One patrol of Paris should do the trick._ "I am sure I can get my photos done within a day." 

 

"That's such confidence. But that's to be expected from you, Mari. Since you have such time, would you help me? I am not too sure if I can get someone to pose for me in such short notice." Nathanael felt he was a bit bold but it was now or never. Marinette is a team player to her co workers and at least for now, they are working together. 

 

Marinette nodded at the idea. "I can give you some photos during the day. I can have Alya pose over a-" Seeing Nathanael shake his head, she stopped talking.  

 

"I was thinking I can take sketches of you. I know you said no before.. But I really have no one to turn to for this." Nathanael looked over Marinette's features as she gave it some thought. He expected the woman to give him a half smile. She usually does it before she declines. But instead he saw something different about her. Her blue irises shown excitement while fingers were tapping to the notebook she was holding.  

 

"It's just for the project, so I don't see any harm in it." Marinette took to writing down the possible locations as the group now were discussing other things. She couldn't tell how excited the boy next to her was. After it was all over, Marinette spoke briefly to Nathanael about how it will go down. Tonight is when she will do her night shots and the following day belonged to Nathanael.  

 

Everything was different for Marinette now that she has an alter ego. The fact that she knows she can be a hero that she can feel a bit more assure of herself. She was opening up a bit more than usual.  That was also partially because of the two new men in her life. While one was annoying her to death, he wormed his claws into her heart as a best friend. The other one could say the sweetest words without knowing what it meant for her.  

 

 _I have to tell them both I can't be around for a while. No extra patrols and no hanging out until I finish my editing. Chat is easier to understand but Adrien... I am going to have to owe him something big._ Once she knew she was by herself, she went to call the boy. 

 

A few rings were heard before there was a response. "Mari! I didn't think you'd call. Listen, I have some time to hang out so if you want we -" 

 

Marinette had to snip it in the bud. "Adrien I don't think I can be able to hang out. I have a new project and I need to take some shoots during the night. I also need some time to myself so I can edit the photos." She knew that over the phone, Adrien was pouting a storm. "Maybe we can see each other over the weekend. We can even cook some sweets in the kitchen. It's been a while since we got to do that right?" 

 

"I guess so.." Adrien was not a big fan of the compromise.  He knows that the summer will be swamped with photo shoots and events. There was never a really time to relax. He can try to make certain days open for Marinette, but he couldn't disobey his father all the time. "I still want to see you sooner than that. I'll come over tomorrow if you need any models. You know I can be ready for anything!" 

 

Marinette smiled at the eagerness he portrays. "Fine then. Tomorrow afternoon you will help me with the shoot Mr. Agreste." Hanging up, she remembered what she promised Nathanael. _I'm sure tomorrow will go fine.. It's just an extra person._  

 

\------ 

 

The night was a wonderful time for Ladybug. She roamed over the rooftops of Paris as her camera took some shots. Some of the pictures were of the streets in a bird's eye view. Others were shots of the Eiffel Tower. Even snapping an unassuming couple right by Notre Dame was all in Ladybug's agenda. _I am never NOT going to owe people. Tikki is going to want some really good cookies after this. Not to mention_ _Adrien's_ _sweet tooth.._ Once she was on the roof of the church, she placed her camera in her purse. _So f_ _ar so good. Now it's time to let kitty know of the changes._   

 

Most of the time, it was a shot in the dark. Ladybug could only get him to answer if he transformed. This guy does it whenever he likes so it's hard to figure out. She can only hope he decided to suit up tonight. She called about three times before she got to see Chat's face. "Look who decided to answer. I need you to meet up with me by Notre Dame. 

 

Chat blinked a bit at how quickly his partner spoke. It wasn't a hurried tone so no akuma attacks. "I'm on my way. But is there something wrong? You never act this rushed before." 

 

Ladybug scrunched up her nose in thought. "I just need to talk to you about some changes. It's really important so you need to get over here quick." 

 

It didn't take too long for the cat to come to Ladybug's side. He looked over his partner to make sure she was alright. She was relaxed but her eyes were unfocused. He placed his hand over her shoulder so he can make his presence known. "My Lady, I arrived. Now what exactly do we need to talk about?" 

 

Ladybug looked over so she could see her partner more clearly. She can tell she is making him worry a bit. "It's something minor. I will be doing some stuff with my other life so I need to tell you I probably won't be around leisurely. I will be around during the akuma attacks but that's all." 

 

Now it was Chat's turn to think. Two of his closest friends are going to be out of reach for a while. Ladybug was something he was used to. She rarely hangs around. It's understandable since she has a high sense of responsibility. But Marinette was a whole different story. He was so used to her being around. "Well I was hoping to spend some time with you. My friend is also busy with stuff. I mean I have other friends but.. She was my first." 

 

"Ah more about this mysterious best friend. You know, you've been talking about this girl a lot. Are you sure you aren't feeling anything more?"  

 

"Of course I am not thinking anything of the sort!" He saw his partner growing more curious about the girl. "I care about you more than anything. But she is so different. She is tough around the edges and it took a while for her to say some things. But once we got to hang out.. It was like I could take place in her world. Whenever I look at her, I am not in Paris anymore. I am not sure what that means.." 

 

Ladybug smiled a bit to herself as a small pang of jealousy was felt. It was strange to ever think this way. He was just the annoying cat but a really good friend as well. Maybe it was because she thought he would have no one else but her to crush on. But it was also relieving too. _This is so confusing.. Maybe his flirting was getting to me. But I am happy there is another. The_ _on_ _ly_ _worry is if he can juggle a love life, a civilian_ _lif_ _e_ _and this life all at once.._  

 

She went to pet the kitten for a while before she can calm herself down. "I think that someone should try to pursue her. You should go and tell her how you feel. She sounds a bit thick headed, so being direct should go over quite smoothly." 

 

"That's the problem! I don't think I can say anything while I go into my civilian life. And I kinda like the way things are." 

 

Ladybug shook her head before she stood up. "I'm telling you now. If you wait, she probably is going to be with someone else. Then you really can't do anything. I'll see you in the next attack ok?" She swung her yo-yo out of the church so she can go home. It didn't take long once inside her home that the transformation vanished. 

 

Tikki flew out around Marinette's room with a cookie in her mouth. "Marinette, are you sure you should tell Chat this? You can't even tell Adrien how you feel." 

 

Marinette took to the floor, feeling the need to feel the cold. "Well it's different. On top of the fact I can't tell him how I feel, it's his reputation. I am pretty sure his father wouldn't be cool with me. He wasn't too welcoming the first time we met." 

 

Tikki went over to the nest of winter clothes Marinette placed. Once she curled up into a good spot, she gave a small yawn. "Well if you feel like that, why not try Nathanael? That guy has been interested for years. Any excuses there?" 

 

"Not really. He's cute but I don't think we can last long. I can't exactly hide Ladybug from him either. I was fine with not dating anyone if I can protect Paris." 

 

Tikki waved her hand lazily. "You can try to be in a short term relationship. You are still young and you should experience all the things young adults do. You should sleep since you have two guys to deal with tomorrow." 

 

Marinette crawled to her bed and looked over her window before she went to sleep. There was a figure out in the distance, but she slowly felt her eyes close for some shut eye. _That's funny.. It looks like a large black cat._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a small chapter just to kinda branch what will happen in the next three...
> 
> Also hah, I forgot I actually had some chapters already written but it seems a bit too rushed some one of them will be a WIP after I make three new chapter in between. 
> 
> Thanks for the small support so far!


	6. Warmth

It was a lovely day out in the streets of Paris. The weather was just right to go into the beach. Marinette was running to one of urban beaches. She was wearing a dress that was white and navy blue polka dots on her torso. The bottom was pure navy blue and only went halfway to her knees. There was a belt around her waist to place a bit more of a curve around her. Nathanael told her the theme was the beach so she even wore a swimsuit in case he needed something more.  

 

She told both the boys she would be having them both over to hang out. While Adrien was excited to see her pose, Nathanael was less than thrilled. _I'm not exactly surprised. Should I make it up to him? I am sure h_ _e_ _would like a private_ _hang_ _out_ _. Maybe over one of the restaurants._ Once she arrived she could see that the urban beach was packed. Most of the sun tanning spots were filled up and there was already a group playing volleyball close by. And for this year, they provided a miniature water park so everyone can cool off.  

 

It did take a while to spot one of the guys out in the crowd. Nathanael himself was placed in one of the more shadier spots. He was dressed for the weather, only wearing red swimming shorts while having a bag next to him. Once Marinette got close by, he looked up from reading his book. "Wow, I didn't think you would come over in a dress. It's unlike you." 

 

"It's really hot out! I don't think I can handle a day with my usual attire. Unless you wanted me sweating all day, then I can go back to change." Marinette was teasing him about changing, seeing him squirm a bit. "I was kidding. So are you expecting to get in the water park? Your sketches will get wet." 

 

The redhead went over his things as he took out a camera. "I don't have your skills, but I can just use this. That is if you are willing to take some at the water park. But let's not get ahead of ourselves. We can take pictures of you walking around the beach first. Since there is more of a crowd than I expected, I can just take pictures and sketch later." 

 

"That's not a bad idea. Ok so where do you want me to start? Over by the ice cream cart or closer to the Seine?" 

 

Before Nathanael could think of a response, he spotted a blonde hair bouncing in the crowd. It didn't took too long to guess who that was once the person came closer. The blonde's emerald eyes were solely focused on the dark blue haired girl as they collided in a tackle hug. It was not strange to see the two close like this. On the outside, Nathanael greeted the newcomer with pleasantries. In his mind, he was a bit annoyed by the fact the boy decided to arrive. He didn't expect the effeminate male to be here. It was annoying that in a short while that the guy was able to get close to her.  

 

It was Marinette to first break away from the hug. "Adrien, you could have just called." Seeing his signature pout, she went over her bag. She handed Adrien a small collection of sweets from her family's bakery. "Is this what you wanted you silly boy? I swear I should make you cough of some money for how many times you want these." 

 

Adrien held on to the sweets while looking his friend over. "You know that wouldn't be a problem. I will the next time you give me some of your macarons. You always make them perfect." He was being honest of course but the way he saw a shade of pink on his friend's face made him smile. What he couldn't say was that he knew she would work all day to make sure his batch was his liking. He was Chat when he saw those scenes so it would be hard to explain.  

 

"I'm sorry to disrupt this Mari, but the photos?" Nathanael needed to have Marinette's attention. The blonde is creating more of a distraction than he thought. "I wanted you to start walking over the Seine as well as other activities. We should start now if that's alright." 

 

Marinette nodded as she saw Nathanael go over his things. She felt a bit guilty. It was her time to help out on the project and she is isn't paying too much attention. It was the reason why she wanted Adrien to leave her be while the projects were finalized. Looking back at the guy, she could tell he was dressed up. It was a sheer white button down shirt with light blue shorts. It seemed simple enough, but the material looked expensive on him. "If you are going to follow, remember to be behind the camera. Nathanael needs to make sure his subject is the only one in front of the lens." 

 

"Understandable." Adrien took a few steps away from the both of them while they began to work. He was happy enough to see Marinette modeling. Each and every step she took was almost flawless in his eyes. He then remembered what Ladybug said last night. _This is_ _ridiculous_ _. Mari is my best friend. I really like her in my life. If I wanted more, it would be selfish._  He looked over the scene at hand; Mari giving him a genuine smile. _She probably doesn't even see me in that light._  

 

Adrien followed them over to the water park and saw the two were discussing something. He wasn't sure exactly what it entailed. Once he saw Marinette take her dress off, he placed pieces together. She was wearing a black one piece. She was having fun getting wet as Nathanael continued to take pictures. Another emotion was starting to form inside once he saw the artist face. _Mari isn't noticing him looking at her. He's being such a pervert! I'm glad he isn't near her. He doesn't deserve to even touch.. Wait what the hell am I even saying? I'm acting like he is taking Mari away._ Looking over at Marinette, he smiled like there was nothing wrong. _I'm sure Mari would never be_ _with a guy like him anyways._  

 

It didn't take long for the shoot to be over. Marinette already changed back into her outfit as she walked over to the boys. She could tell the skies were getting darker and it was time to go home. "I didn't know this could be so much fun! I hope you got the poses you were looking for Nathanael!" 

 

The artist himself wore a black hoodie in case the night was a bit chilly. Placing the camera back in the bag, he was already settling to get back to his place. "I did get all the poses that is needed. I do have a night person for later on in the week. I'll keep you up to date." 

 

"Of course! I'll text you soon Nathanael." Walking out of the urban beach, Marinette felt another arms wrapped around her sides. Looking over her shoulder, she can see Adrien's lower lip  speckled in chocolate. It was very adorable to see him this way. "Aren't you supposed to be going home? Nathalie would have called you in." 

 

Adrien was not the biggest fan of Marinette reminding him of his schedule. Nathalie would call him soon to make sure he was getting his sleep. He just wanted to spend as much time with his best friend. "You're only saying that because of your photos. I know you need some time to edit. I was just hoping to spend some more time together."  

 

They both walked along the longest route to Marinette's home. She knew that her friend was being clingy so she complied with him. The year she got to know him, the more she realized how lonely he got. Getting to meet his father was like meeting winter personified.  Seeing Adrien try to be affectionate with him was hard to see. So any time he was hanging out with friends he wanted to spend as much time. She even braved some days to go inside his mansion just to make sure he was fine. Marinette saw her house close by, knowing the walk would soon be over.  

 

"Well look at it this way Adrien. The more time I have with my photos, the quicker I finish. Once I am my time will be empty. We can hang out more. I even promised we were going to bake together." They were now at the bakery. She knew he wasn't too happy once she detached from his arm. "I'll see you over the weekend alright? Night Adrien." 

 

Adrien usually had some patience. He would wait that long if that was what she wanted. But today felt different. He had some feelings he couldn't really understand. It was the first time he experienced these negative emotions for another person. That he yearned to be the only one vying for Marinette's attentions. Every time he thought about it, the more confused he got. " _I think I should go on a solo patrol.."_  

 

He went off into the alleyways, changing into his heroic suit. At least this was familiar. The warming wind and the rush of jumping from one building to the next is familiar. The fact there was no true dangers was the same. It almost made him forget about the confusion. But eventually he would always go back to Marinette's home. Sometimes he would see her work. Other times he would see her distress by singing karaoke. For tonight, the woman was having a silent chat over the phone.  

 

Chat was curious. She hardly ever talked to much people. Again his thought when to the artist. He let out a low hiss he has been wanting to make all day. Chat knew they would be working together. There was just a slight hope that it was just only work they were talking about. The conversation was brief as he saw Marinette go over to her computer. There was a quick flash of red but that was nothing of importance. He wanted to see exactly what photo she was working on.  

 

One step and he was above her rooftop. Another step and he was on the edge. Now if he can only crouch down, he would have a better view of...  

 

 _Bam!_  

 

Chat now saw nothing but could feel the cold floor on his face. Yes, even a cat can overestimate movements.  

 

A door opened and footsteps were heard. It was only a matter of time before she would say anything. 

 

"Are you alright? You had a bit of a nasty fall." Marinette saw her partner sat straight up, trying to collect himself. Seeing him slip up was kinda normal when they go out into patrols. But seeing it as a civilian, she knew not to laugh at the poor kitty. It was only until he turned around she saw the damage. He was bleeding, a cut on his forehead. "Don't move! I have a first aid kit."  

 

"Why would I need a first aid kit?" Chat was embarrassed about the whole situation. He didn't expect his first encounter to be so.. Clumsy. In his head, he would be rescuing Marinette as he took her home. There would be some playful banter before leaving. He would be seen as a heartthrob. Now he just looks like a bleeding mess. 

 

Marinette came back and tended to the kitten's wound. It wasn't exactly serious, but she knew she had to keep him awake for a while before he went out into the world again. "To make your bleeding stop of course. Come inside, I need to make sure you won't pass out on my floor." She lead the cat inside her room to place him over the bed. "Don't rest. I am sure you don't want to go to the hospital. We can do some type of activity while I double check that you won't crash into a building." 

 

"Thank you.. Um, what is your name exactly?" Chat was a bit nervous. He was lying, to his best friend no less. There was a slight hope that she didn't figure him out. Looking over the room, he can see some of the photos have already been printed for samples. They looked familiar but impressive all the same. She somehow pictured how he would see Paris during his nights out.  

 

"Oh right. I am Marinette. I know who you are, hero of Paris. I see you over the news. I didn't think I would get to see you in the flesh." Properly placing a bandage over his cut, she placed a remote control on his hands. "Now since I need you awake, we are going to play a game. No winners or losers. But this will be a perfect way to know if you need to see the doctor." 

 

No words were needed as they started to play the fighting game. Marinette wasn't too sure how many rounds they play. The only time she could tell time has passed was when Chat needed to use the restroom. Looking over her clock, she can see they were playing into the wee hours of the night. Maybe it was time for the cat to go home. 

 

Chat had to refresh his kwami with food before going in again. Yes, he knew this was dangerous. Yes, there were going to be more cheese once they went home. No, he didn't know if Marinette had cheese in her home. It was a short conversation and Chat couldn't have Marinette freak out. Opening the bathroom, he saw that she went to turn off her console. "Is it over? I was hoping to at least even out with you." 

 

"It would be nice to play some more, but I think enough time has passed. You are free to roam the streets once again Chat. I think you had enough time." Walking over to the balcony door, she opened it. There was a warm breeze coming through, thankful that at least the cat won't freeze. 

 

Chat was glad he got to spend more time with her. It was all he wanted from her. Well, that was a lie but a nice lie. It would be nice if they were closer. If he could hug her tightly before he went into the dark. Maybe just a peck on the hand or even on the cheek. Thinking it over some more, his body decided to act out what was on his mind. Chat left Marinette a soft kiss on the cheek. The kiss lingered but not terribly long as he grinned. "Thank you for taking care of me. I hope the next time we meet isn't over bandages and blood." 

 

Leaving the home, he couldn't tell that his best friend was touching her check. He was way too preoccupied with the thoughts in his head. Mainly the thought of how delightful it was to have his lips on her skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this the last already written chapter. And now the work for the next chapters is on... So far I got some ideas about it. And also a friend of mine is pushing me to do this too. _(:3 」∠)_


End file.
